Сюнсуй Кьёраку
| Пол = мужской | Рост = 192 см | Вес = 87 кг | Отряд = 1 | Фракция = Готей 13, Общество душ, семья Кьёраку | Должность = Главнокомандующий Готея 13 Капитан первого отряда | Команда = Файл:1.jpg Первый отряд | Партнёры = Нанао Исе Генширо Окикиба Джуширо Укитаке | Бывшая должность = Капитан восьмого отряда | Бывшая команда = Файл:8.jpg Восьмой отряд | Бывшие партнёры = Лиза Ядомару | База = Штаб первого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = Неназванный старший брат | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Катен Кьёкоцу | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 81 (Том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 24 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | Японский голос = Акио Оцука | Английский голос = Стив Крамер | Испанский голос = Рамон Рокабаера (Испания) Хордже Орнелас (Лат. Ам.) }} — главнокомандующий Готея 13 и капитан первого отряда, ранее — капитан восьмого отряда. Его лейтенанты — Нанао Исе и Генширо Окикиба. Внешность thumb|left|190px|После ранения Сюнсуй стал носить повязку Сюнсуй Кьёраку — высокий синигами с серыми глазами и волнистыми каштановыми волосами, собранными в длинный конский хвост, также одна прядь свисает с левой стороны лица. У него волосатая грудь, руки и и ноги. Он носит соломенную шляпу (называемую саккат) и розовое, украшенное цветами дамское кимоно, накинутое на плечи прямо поверх капитанского хаори. Хотя его хаори и оби стоят дешево, его заколки с красными цветочками очень дорогие. Он не надевает таби (носки) под сандалии. Вокруг рта и на щеках у него короткая щетина. За сто лет до предательства Айзена у Сюнсуя были коротенькие усы над верхней губой. Цветочный рисунок на его кимоно тогда был другим. После сражения с Ванденрейхом Сюнсуй стал носить повязку на правом глазу, который был повреждён во время битвы. Верхняя часть его уха также была срезана. Когда он был ребёнком, у Сюнсуя были более короткие и неопрятные волосы. Он носил украшенное узором кимоно. Характер Кьёраку — спокойный и харизматичный мужчина, что проявляется в его манере одеваться и в отношении к другим. Его редко увидишь без улыбки на лице. В своё свободное время он часто пьёт саке в барах и спит. Он любит паровые булочки, которые идут вместе с саке, но ему не нравится порошковый зелёный чай. В остальное время он любит приударить за женщинами, в особенности за своим лейтенантом, Нанао Исе, которую он зовет «моя Нанаочка», и своим бывшим лейтенантом, Лизой Ядомару. Кьёраку стремится общаться в более неформальной манере со всеми, нежели остальные капитаны. Он обычно обращается к своим коллегам-капитанам и другим синигами исключительно по званию и имени. Капитан Кьёраку написал любовный роман под названием «Розовый путь», который выпускался в «Вестнике Сейрейтея», но так и не стал популярным. Кьёраку не получил ни единого письма или подарка на день рождения от своих читателей, что, тем не менее, его нисколько не беспокоит. Кьёраку очень миролюбивый человек, который всячески старается не доводить дело до боя, решая все словами, хотя он и не хочет оскорблять оппонентов, отказывая им в сражении. Слегка эксцентричный Кьёраку также старается произвести на противника впечатление. Хотя Кьёраку всячески пытается отговорить противника от драки, он будет сражаться, если того потребует ситуация, как это было в битве с Койотом Старком. Когда Старк предложил лишь притвориться, что они сражаются, он отвергает это предложение, хотя и замечает, что сам предпочёл бы поступить точно так же. Он показывает свою честь и честность во время сражений. Он отказывается воевать с детьми или даже в присутствии ребенка. Он всегда поддерживает хотя бы видимость уважения к сопернику и свою вежливость во время боевых действий и предпочитает сражаться только один на один. Хотя, конечно, он не гнушается обманных манёвров и ударов со спины. Даже сражаясь с очень сильными противниками, такими как Старк или Айзен, он редко теряет хладнокровие, и частенько даже умудряется немножко побеседовать или пошутить со своими оппонентами. Несмотря на то, что он один из сильнейших и старейших капитанов, Кьёраку остается скромным и не высокомерным по поводу своей силы, признавая, например, то, что, Тоширо Хицугая имеет должный потенциал, чтобы стать сильнее, чем он сам сейчас. Кьёраку показывает свою большую неприязнь к битвам, говоря Лаву Аикаве о том, что не имеет значения, вы должны кому-то или должны вам; как только вы начинаете сражаться, вы неправы в любом случае. Он также не любит лишать жизни невинных людей, что показал, оставив Ясутору Садо в живых, когда Нанао предложила его убить. История thumb|left|190px|Молодой Сюнсуй Кьёраку в академии. Сюнсуй — второй сын высокопоставленной дворянской семьи Кьёраку. Несмотря на такую старую и престижную родословную, он не любил обучение и тренировки, предпочитал ухаживать за дамами, хотя, по словам главнокомандующего Ямамото он был в состоянии разглядеть правду и очень мудр для своего возраста. Поэтому он, против своей воли, был направлен в Академию синигами. At some point in Shunsui's Academy days, Shunsui trespassed into Yamamoto's room. After being chastised by Yamamoto, he asked about the painting in his room, and Yamamoto replies that it was a monster that caused strife when it was around. В академии он познакомился с Джуширо Укитаке, который стал его лучшим другом. Они стали одними из первых синигами, ставших капитанами после академии. Кроме того, их лично тренировал Ямамото. , профили персонажей Они с Укитаке являются старейшими среди капитанов Готея 13, за исключением Рецу Уноханы и самого Ямамото. Все четверо уже были капитанами по меньшей мере 110 лет назад. 110 лет назад, он имел уникальные отношения со своим лейтенантом Лизой Ядомару. В отличие от его отношений с нынешним лейтенантом Нанао Исе, Лиза была более общительной и извращённой, такой же как он и сам. Но он понимал, что его пост требует от него быть более «взрослым». Он также был первым, кто небрежно упомянул интересовавшемуся лейтенанту Сосуке Айзену, что бывшего капитана 12-го отряда повысили в королевскую охрану. Кьёраку присутствовал на вручении звания капитана Кисуке Урахаре. 9 лет спустя Сюнсуй присутствует на экстренном совещании, созванном главнокомандующим Ямамото. Тот решает создать следственно-оперативную группу для поиска пропавших офицеров 9-го отряда. Сюнсую Ямамото приказывает охранять Сейрейтей. Когда Ямамото решает отправить туда и капитана отряда кидо Тессая Цукабиши, и его лейтенанта Хачигена Ушоду, Сюнсуй предлагает ему отправить только Хачи, а вместо Тессая послать Лизу. Он пытается взбодрить потрясенного Кисуке Урахару, сказав ему, чтобы он не волновался за своего лейтенанта, Хиори Саругаки, которая была послана помочь 9-ому отряду, потому что она сильная, пусть и не такая сильная, как Лиза. Во время ночного патруля он встречает некоторых членов отряда, которые были на страже, и благодарит их за несение вахты в Сейрейтее. Он так же замечает Сосуке Айзена, возвращающегося с ночной прогулки, и бормочет себе под нос, что, вероятно, он перемудрил со своими подозрениями. Позже к нему подходит маленькая Нанао Исе, которая пришла чтобы увидеть его лейтенанта, Лизу Ядомару. Сюнсуй вспомнил, что Нанао приходит сюда около первого числа каждого месяца, и Лиза читает ей книжку. Нанао подтвердила это, и Кьёраку рассказал, что Лиза сейчас на задании, но скоро вернётся. Через некоторое время после инцидента с пустификацией Сюнсуй, вместе с остальными капитанами, выслушивает отчёт Ишшина Шибы о странном пустом, с которым ему пришлось сражаться. Он смеётся над Маюри, раздражённым тем, что капитан десятого отряда не забрал тело пустого, чтобы он мог его изучить. Силы и способности [[Файл:Kyoraku.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Боевые данные Кьёраку' Top: Offense (90), Top Right: Defense (90), Bottom Right: Mobility (90), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (90), Top Left: Physical Strength (70). Total: 530/600. ]] Мастер владения мечом: Ненавидя саму идею быть вовлеченным в бой, Кьёраку является одним из самых искусных фехтовальщиков во всём Обществе душ. Он крайне легко приспосабливаемый боец; два меча в совокупности с амбидекстрией делают его очень опасным противником. Кьёраку обычно размахивает с большей силой левой рукой, чем правой, однако он запросто может переключиться на другую руку или сбалансировать силы между двумя руками, что позволяет ему удивить соперника. Кьёраку говорит, что он использует вакидзаси только в тех ситуациях, когда его катаной становится совсем трудно управлять. Он утверждает, что обычно он не использует их вместе. Лучший пример мастерства Сюнсуя — это его сражение на равных с невысвободившимся Старком, Примера Эспадой, где он использовал лишь запечатанный меч, когда другие синигами на капитанском уровне были вынуждены использовать как минимум шикай, чтобы сразиться с Эспадой. Боевой стиль Сюнсуя включает в себя уклонение от атак и неожиданные нападения на соперника с разных сторон. Его два меча двигаются с разной скоростью, чем он пользуется как преимуществом в сражении. Пока его противник отвлечён умеренной скоростью тати, его вакидзаси стремительно наносит решающий удар. Это стандартная техника сражения с дайсё (такой парой мечей). Рукопашный бой: Хотя он редко вступает в рукопашный бой, предпочитая использовать свои навыки в других областях, Сюнсуй имеет по крайней мере некоторые познания в этой области, которые он показал в противостоянии с Садо Ясуторой. * : Техника, в которой пользователь просто вытягивает указательный и средний пальцы, пока они касаются оппонента. Этот жест обладает достаточной физической силой, чтобы легко отправить кого-то, даже с телосложением Чада, в полёт на несколько метров. Мастер поступи: Как капитан, Сюнсуй прекрасно владеет мгновенной поступью. Во время битвы с Ямамото он перемещается на очень большое расстояние, используя поступь, что бы отнести Нанао с поля битвы, и почти мгновенно возвращается обратно, что оценил даже сам Ямамото. Уровень Сюнсуя в поступи настолько велик, что он сумел уклониться от атак Старка, не обронив при этом ни шляпу, ни кимоно. Мастер стратегии и тактики: Несмотря на своё непринужденное отношение, Сюнсуй неоднократно показывает себя проницательным и вдумчивым человеком. По словам Ямамото, когда Сюнсуй был моложе, он всегда видел истинный характер встречающихся ему людей. Сюнсуй легко раскрыл попытки Куроцучи скрыть тот факт, что его использовали связанные. Так же он был одним из немногих людей, которые подозревали, что Айзен что-то скрывает. В битве Сюнсуй профессионально замечает и осознаёт суть навыков и атак оппонента. В битве с Чадом Сюнсуй быстро определяет природу атак Чада и предупреждает его, что эта техника при необдуманном использовании в конце концов убьёт его самого. Сюнсуй умеет убеждать. Вскоре после повышения до главнокомандующего он убедил совет сорока шести в надобности некоторых вещей. Гигантская духовная сила: Как один из старейших и сильнейших капитанов Готея, Кьёраку обладает огромной духовной силой. Говорят, что он, наряду со своим лучшим другом Джуширо Укитаке, обладает духовной силой, которую не превзошёл никто из их сверстников или предшественников. Он не был подавлен духовной силой главнокомандующего Ямамото, в отличие от большинства людей, побывавших в подобной ситуации. Так же его сила доказывается в эпизоде, где Сюнсуй побеждает Койота Старка одним лишь шикаем. Большая физическая сила: Сюнсуй обладает большой физической силой, он смог сломать барьер Айзена одним ударом своего меча. Большая крепкость: Shunsui has proven that he is very durable, even by Shinigami standards. He was able to endure the attacks of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power. He was also able to withstand a Cero at point-blank range from Starrk in his released form without any noticeable injuries. Духовный меч thumb|190px|right|Shunsui with his sealed Zanpakutō : Занпакто Сюнсуя уникален тем, что является парой мечей, называемой дайсё. Она состоит из тати и вакидзаси. Гарды выполнены в виде прямоугольников со срезанными краями, украшенных узором из линий и лепестков сакуры. Рукояти мечей тёмно-синие. Кьёраку держит мечи в ножнах на поясе с левой стороны, однако перед битвой он располагает их с обеих сторон. Как и у других духовных мечей, у Катен Кьёкоцу есть собственная личность. Но, в отличие от других, её характер проявляется в бою и мешает Сюнсую использовать всю мощь меча, пока тот не в настроении. Поэтому Сюнсуй не любит «играть» с ней. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая — . Кьёраку располагает мечи крест-накрест, а затем произносит команду высвобождения. После вспышки света Катен Кьёкоцу превращается в пару огромных чёрных сильно изогнутых китайских скимитаров. Рукояти и гарды остаются такими же, какими были в запечатанной форме, но теперь окончание рукояти украшают свисающие длинные красные кисточки. Несмотря на то, что в шикае мечи становятся одинаковыми, Сюнсуй продолжает использовать тот же стиль, что и до высвобождения: один меч (вакидзаси) используется в основном для скоростных ударов, а другой (тати) для силовых. Так как «вакидзаси» немного меньше «тати», Катен Кьёкоцу, по сути, остаётся дайсё. :Способности шикая: Сила Катен Кьёкоцу в том, чтобы «претворять детские игры в реальность». Меч устанавливает правила, и каждый, кто находится под действием его духвоной силы, вынужден играть по этим правилам, в том числе и сам Сюнсуй. По словам Сюнсуя: «Выиграешь — выживешь, проиграешь — умрёшь». :* : Сюнсуй разворачивает мечи в противоположном направлении каждый, так что каждый меч создает поток воздуха, направленный на врага. Оба потока соединяются, формируя торнадо. Атака не только опасна, но так же дезориентирует врага, пленяя его в этом воздушном вихре. Силы этой техники достаточно, чтобы остановить серо. :* : Эту способность Сюнсуй использовал в битве со Старком, но атака последнего скрыла природу этой техники. Однако позже Сюнсуй объяснил, что в этой игре побеждает тот, кто находится выше. :* : The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses". The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows when using this technique, and he can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. :* : Игроки по очереди называют цвет, и в течение раунда никто не может ударить по другому цвету. Если цвет, который назвал игрок, отсутствует на его теле, ущерб будет минимален, даже если атака должна была нанести гораздо более тяжелое ранение. Тем не менее, обратное тоже верно: если названный цвет присутствует на игроке в большом количестве, ущерб пропорционально возрастает. Для максимального урона нужно называть цвет, который максимизирует риск для обоих. Например, нося чёрные одежды и назвав «чёрный», можно нанести огромный ущерб врагу, даже если сам удар был незначителен, но называвший будет также серьёзно ранен, если атакованный противник ответит ударом на удар. *'Банкай': Неизвестен. Однажды Укитаке предупредил Сюнсуя не использовать банкай там, где его могут увидеть. Появление в других проектах В играх на PSP и Nintendo DS шикай Кьёраку может управлять силой ветра. Однако, это было до того как была раскрыта истинная природа его занпакто и шикая. В обеих играх на DS, Bleach: The Blade of Fate и Bleach: Dark Souls, Кьёраку может совершить особую атаку вместе с Джуширо Укитаке, когда они находятся в одной команде. Атака называется и сочетает в себе мощную, ураганоподобную зеленую атаку ветра Кьёраку и ромбообразную вспышку, состоящую из нескольких шаровых молний Укитаке. Примечательно, что в обеих играх это единственная командная атака. Кьёраку также появляется в Bleach: Soul Resurrección вместе со своим настоящим шикаем и его способностями. Также он использует атаку под названием . При этом он исчезает в тени Ироони, а на близстоящих противников обрушивается поток чёрной энергии. Интересные факты *While Shunsui is his first name and Kyōraku is his last name, his full name is Shunsui Sōzōsuke Kyōraku no Jirō. Kyōraku no Jirō means "second son of the Kyōraku family" whilst Sōzōsa means "assistant who conceals all" or "assistant who possesses all." *Кьёраку — единственный синигами, чей духовный меч в невысвобжденной форме является парой клинков. *Его музыкальной темой является «Por una Cabeza» Карлоса Гарделя. *Духовные мечи Укитаке и Кьёраку имеют самые длинные команды высвобождения. В оригинале команда Джуширо длиннее, но в переводе на русский длиннее получается команда Сюнсуя. *По результатам последнего опроса Кьёраку оказался на 17-м месте по популярности (он был ни 36-м во втором опросе и 29-м в третьем). *Его духовный меч, Катен Кьёкоцу, занял 33-е место, разделив его с Цветками гибискуса Орихиме и Гамьюзой Нелл. *Ассоциация женщин-синигами выпустила коллекцию фотографий Кьёраку под заголовком «Руки в качестве подушки». Они были быстро распроданы, в частности из-за того, что тираж был меньше, чем у других капитанов. Кьёраку не знает, что они так и не были переизданы. *В 559-й главе в журнале Сёнэн Джамп Сюнсуй появляется с целым правым глазом и без повязки. Это было исправлено в книжном издании манги. Цитаты |Тогда ничего не поделаешь. Выпьем, мой друг! Если ты не хочешь отступить, то хотя бы побудь здесь. Еще немного. Остальные капитаны, должно быть, уже взялись за дело. Эта битва вскоре окончится. А до этого времени, пожалуйста, оставайся здесь и пей сколько сердцу угодно.}} |Спасти Рукию? Её не было с весны. Прошло слишком мало времени. Дружба еще недостаточно сильна. У тебя не должно быть причин отдавать за неё жизнь.}} |Раз уж ты настолько решителен, было невежливо с моей стороны пытаться переубедить тебя. Я извиняюсь за это. Что же, хорошо. У меня нет другого выхода, кроме как забрать твою жизнь.}} |Такие ситуации случаются не каждый день. Это просто проявление отцовствкой любви — дать подчинённому набраться опыта.}} |Терпеливое ожидание и вера в подчинённых тоже входят в обязанности капитана.}} |Well, you are the youngest member of the squad. And I could never forget the name of a cute young girl, now, could I?}} |Мне не нравится, что ты решаешь за меня, что на меня похоже, а что нет, господин эспада. И если уж углубляться в это дело, то меня можно описать как человека без определённого стиля.}} |Только слабаки думают о чести и проигрывают битву ради сохранения приличия. Капитаны не могут даже думать о таких вещах. Не пытайся быть хорошим парнем, не трать на это время. Не имеет значения, кто из вас кто. С момента вступления в битву, обе стороны являются злом.}} |Я думаю, я не очень хороший слушатель, если мой собеседник — мужчина. Мне сразу становится скучно.}} События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация de:Shunsui Kyōraku en:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Syunsui Kyōraku pl:Shunsui Kyōraku Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Капитаны Категория:Первый отряд Категория:Восьмой отряд Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Владеющие хакудой Категория:Владеющие банкаем